1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a garden implement for picking up leaves and yard debris in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leaves are typically raked up at the end of the fall season as part of yard care. A person rakes the leaves together into a pile. The leaves then have to be transferred to a container, typically a bag, but also to a container to collect the leaves for putting through a mulching machine or for composting. The raking together of the leaves is done in an upright position, but picking up the leaves requires that the person bend over to scoop them up, either with the hands or with some type of scooper. It is often uncomfortable for a person to bend repeatedly and, as a result, leaves are often raked into a pile, but then improperly disposed of because it is too tedious or uncomfortable to pick them up from the ground.
What is needed therefore is a tool or implement that enables a person to easily pick up a bunch of leaves that have been raked into a pile, in order to transfer the leaves to a container or other location. What is further needed is such an implement that is eliminates or reduces the need for the person to have to bend over to the level of the leaves in order to pick them up.